droonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic Escapes
Official Description A jeweled door. Another stair that connects Droon to the Upper World. The hidden truth about Droon reveals... As Eric and his friends chase after Lord Sparr beyond the jeweled door and down the Dark Stair, they enter a whole new chapter in their Droon adventures. They enter the "Upper World," in other words, our world. In this exciting Special Edition, for the first time ever, the magical world of Droon is expanding into the real world. Wizards, goblins, carpets, and all kinds of magical mischief are in store - and this time, it's not just a wonder of Droon. It's a reality. Chapters #The Time Before #New Foes, New Friends #Adventure in the Night #The Princess and the Pie #A Trick of Time #Names to Conjure With #Dangerous Waters #Searching for Nobeard #What's Under the Fortress #A Riddle Among Riddles #Winds of Time #New Friends, New Foes Plot The book starts with Eric, Julie, and Neal playing together on Eric's apple tree. But then when Eric tries to get into his house, he realizes it was just a vision. He realizes then he was chasing after Lord Sparr running after the Dark Stair. He was going with his friends and his Droon friends, Keeah, Galen and Max, but his friends are trapped in a spell so Eric goes alone into the jeweled door after Lord Sparr. Eric and Sparr both thought that the Dark Stair leads to the present time of the Upper World like the Rainbow Staircase, but instead it took them to a magical island city crawling with goblins called "Pesh". When the goblins see Eric with the Wand of Urik, they try to capture him and steal the wand. But Sparr actually helps him out from getting caught. They hide in the sewers, which is very stinky. In the sewers, Sparr gives one of the eyes of the Coiled Viper to Eric and says he will go to look for Princess Salamandra, the ruler of Pesh. To keep these a secret that only Sparr and Eric knows, Sparr looks deeply into Eric's eyes and casts a silence spell on him. After Eric comes out of the sewers, the goblins steal the Wand of Urik and try capture Eric, A man comes to rescue him and he and Eric jump to roof to roof. When that man distract the goblins and disappears, Eric finally meet his friends again. But Keeah tells him that they lost Galen and Max because of the goblins, so Keeah and Julie and Neal were looking for Eric. Eric tells his story before he met his friends again, and the fact that they were really in the Upper World proved by the stars; The Big Dipper, which made Julie and Neal's mouths drop open. They sees the parade of the goblins and Princess Salamandra and meets the pie making dragon, Jabbo, and Neal eats one of Jabbo's pies without thinking. After that, Eric finally says what has happened in the sewers that Sparr might team up with "Little Miss Tanglehair" ---- which is Salamandra, and that the man who had helped him will meet with Eric at a inn called "The Dirty Plate" on the top floor at midnight, so the little band finds and goes there. At The Dirty Plate, Keeah casts a short spell on the old goblins there to not get eaten by them and the four friends go to the top floor. At the top floor, the friends find a map about the world that is made in the year 1470, and realizes that they are back in time. Then Keeah remembers what Galen had told her before, and that they are back in time more than five hundred and thirty years ago. When the kids figured that out, that man who had helped him arrives. The man introduces himself, that his name is Urik so the Wand of Urik is created by him. And also, which shocked the kids, that he is one of the Queen of Light; Queen Zara's three sons, and the sons of Queen Zara are Urik, Galen, and Sparr. At that time, Urik was the eldest son and Galen was a second, a kid, and Sparr was a baby. After knowing this, the four friends decides to tell Urik about Droon; the future. That Emperor Ko had kidnapped Zara and baby Sparr, that Zara died and Sparr went(grew up) evil because of Ko, and that Sparr became a sorcerer and now in Pesh to seek more power. Urik then tells about the situation, that they came to Pesh because Zara thought no magic would survive, but later Zara and Sparr are kidnapped and Urik and Galen are caught in a spell that made them fall asleep and think that Princess Salamandra had ambushed them. But before they had fallen asleep, Urik saw Emperor Ko; which proves that Ko had kidnapped Zara and Sparr, not Salamandra. And that Young Galen tries to find his mother and brother but Urik thinks that Galen is trapped in the fortress. In the middle of their conversation, they finds the spider troll Max tumbling in. So they had found Max, but Older Galen is still lost. So the little band which is bigger now with Urik and Max decides to go to the fortress by boat. Then Neal finds that the purple pie he ate was not normal, that it was a goblin pie which made him feel sick. While they ride a boat, a two - headed sea monster called a kraken attackes them and bits a hole in the boat. Category:Books Category:Special Edition Books